Look What FanFictionNet Does!
by Zilakur
Summary: Demyx discovers FanfictionNet. What affect does this have on him?
1. Chapter 1

Boots clunked along as the owner strolled through the hallway. Demyx sighed, leaning his head back slightly to stare up at the passing features of the ceiling. It was so boring today. There were no missions, and all the other nobodies have successfully locked themselves into a room. Demyx knew, for he had tried. A boot to the butt from Larxene taught him not to mess with anybody, much less her for the day. He tapped his lower lip with a gloved finger in thought. Well, the Organization recently bought a computer for The Castle That Never Was. And the internet. Demyx had heard once that the internet could provide hours and hours of entertainment, and practically had everything on it. With this information, Demyx shrugged and headed down to the side of the Castle with the room that contained the new piece of technology.

Demyx entered the room, popping his head in first to check out if anyone had left their room and got here first. Nope. Coast was clear. He sat down, leaning his neck to the side to pop it before he reached for the mouse and moved it around slightly to get the computer out of stand-by. The screen went out of its screen saver, which had Organization XIII constantly flying across, and brought up the desktop. The mullet haired boy raised an eyebrow at the background. Flames came from the bottom, and went like a wave coming up on the right side, threatening to collapse right back down. "Well, Im guessing Axel was on here before."

Demyx grinned, and brought up an explorer. The homepage came up, Yahoo! in large letters. "Yahoo? What the hell is Yahoo?" He lowered his head, and set his elbow on the table to use his arm to prop his head. Clicking random, he hit Chat. raising an eyebrow, he hit a link that said Video games. Instantly he was in a Chatroom with only what seemed two girls chatting.

* * *

Animefangurlforevas1: OMG! Did you go to fanfiction?  
Idomangaguys: Yeah. That one fanfic was...'funny'  
Animegurlforevas1 : funny? I thouht it was hawt

Idomangaguys : I think some of the ones on the are just halarious. Fanfiction has som of hte funniest ones there.  
Animegurlforevas1 : I dunt get it...Funny?  
Idomangaguys : Sighs

* * *

Demyx raised his eyebrow once again. Fanfiction? Halarious? He grinned. "Well, I certainly do love funny things." Slowly, because his lack of experience on the computer, he typed out the website name in the address bar. A page came up, and he looked at Browse Sections. "ooh! Games. I love games."

Clicking upon that, it brought him to a whole list. Casually, he went down on the list. He smiled upon the name of Final Fantasy VIII. Sure, it was a old game now, but it was still one of his favorites. That was clicked next.

Pages and pages of stories came up, with their titles and a quick summary. A bit of blue at the corner of the page caught his attention. Rated K - T? He clicked it, the thing coming down with a list. "Oh Its a rating guide. Huh. Whats M? Probably stories with more mature humor." Smiling, he clicked upon it, then Go.

He read quickly through the titles, one catching his eye. 'Finally Confessing'. Reading the summary, it supposedly involved something of SquallxZell. "Must mean they do some kind of prank or something." Clicking on it, he began to read.

A few minutes passed, his leather clad hands toying with the strands of hair that fell out of his do while he read.  
His brow lowered, trying to figure out a part.  
_'Squall grimanced. It was time to tell Zell how he really felt'_  
"What..? Wheres the halarious part"  
Sighing, he read on.  
_'Squall looked on in shock as Zell had his lips pressed against his. Quickly, Squall relaxed, his arms wrapping around the smaller mans back, pulling him in closer'  
_Demyx blinked in shock. "What the hell? This isnt funny at all! But I...cant...Stop reading"  
_'Zell fumbled with Squalls belt buckle, trying to get rid of the annoying article of clothing. Squall sighed as he parted lips with Zell, pulling it off with ease. Soon their bare bodies rubbed against each other, sweat glistening off their skin. Squall pushed his leg between Zells thighs, spreading them apart. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Zell only nodded in reply._'

Demyx frowned. Ready for what? He continued to read on, a blush spreading up and across his cheek. Immediately, his thumb reached out and slammed into the power button of the computer. He jumped up, running out of the room to end up slamming into the chest of a taller nonbeing. Demx let out a squeak, and looked up to see Axel. Axel raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "What are you blushing for...?" He looked over to the door of the room that had the computer, and then Back at the blushing Sitar player. "Were you looking at porn?" He began to laugh.

"No!" Demyx squeaked. "I was reading..."

"Reading what?"

Demyx blushed. _'Demyx was roughly shoved up against a wall, Axels tongue attacking his neck._' Demyx let out another squeak, grabbing the sides of his head and shaking it. 'I dont want these thoughts!' "I-I-I have to go!" Demyx began to run down the hallway, stopping to create a portal and jumping into it leaving a confused Axel behind.

Tumbling out of the portal, Demyx face slammed into another chest. Looking up, he met the eyes of a pissed off Zexion. His face redden even more. _'Demyxs mouth crashed with the blue haired man before him, Zexions tongue immediately pushing in between Demyxs lips. Their tongues wrestled as Demyx impatiently began to tug on the zipper of Zexions robe._' Zexion opened his mouth to speak, but Demyx pushed passed him, his blue eyes frantically searching for the door to his room.

Slamming the door behind him, he slid down with his back against it. Reading one fanfiction, and this is what happens?  
"I dont like guys...I dont!" Demyx blushed, the thoughts of which he has had in the past hour coming back at him.

He groaned, rubbing his face with the palms of his hand. Looks what Fanfiction dot net could do to a person.

* * *

Im not sure if this is a one shot or not. Maybe. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll make an extra chapter of a not-needed-but-wanted sex scene..XD

I know..I have grammar errors and all that crap..I dont really care.

Oh, quick note. The girls in the chat room are just names I quickly made up. I hope theres no one with those names, if so, Im sorry. Also, the FF8 fanfic in here was made up too, if theres one with this title, Im sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Bah, I finally update this. Been meaning to since the day after I wrote the first chapter. This is really bad..Im not good at this fanfiction stuff. But if theres anyone with better skill, heck, take this story idea if you want. I dont care XD

* * *

They all have noticed his behavior. Everyone noticed Demyx constantly locking himself in his room, only to be seen for Missions, meetings, eating, or running to the room with the computers.

But Demyx couldnt possibly tell them what was up. How could he possibly explain that he, the Melodious Nocturne, has a new addiction for stories of video game guy characters doing each other?

He huffed, blowing his hair up out of his face as he paced his room. This was, wrong maybe. He had just came back from the cursed computer, and there has been a reaction in his pants. He pinched the bridge of his nose irritably as he strip himself of his clothes, attempting the old 'Cold shower' trick. He twisted the knobs, his element coming out of the shower head, soaking him. He bit his lip, giving a satisfied moan, only to look down to see that the thing was still up.

"Argh, wont you ever go down??" Demyx glared at his own, as if that would work.

He turned the shower off before storming out of it, pacing the room once more. "I need to get rid of this..."

Demyx bit his lip, looking at his hand. "Dammit." He huffed once again, sitting down upon his blue bed. Licking his lips, he gripped himself tightly, starting a soft rythm that eventually built up. He whimpered as he continued, the pleasure his hand was bringing rising up. He let out a groan as he spilled upon himself, stickying up the insides of his thighs and over his hand.

He cursed out loud, calling upon water to cause a waterfall to seep through his ceiling, splashing all around him. The water continued to come pouring down, washing over him. He commanded the liquid to keep coming, as if to wash away this new addiction of the internet and fangirls with their Yaoi.

Axel stopped in his tracks in the hallway, a creaking noise catching his attention. He frowned, looking at the source to find Number 9s door. "Figures." He muttered. "Probably playing that instrument of his." He reached up, about to knock, when he saw water seeping through at the bottom of the wooden boundary. "This might explain why hes been acting so weird." Axel reached for the door knob, knowing Demyx rarely ever locked his door.

As soon as it opened, a wave of water came roaring out, knocking Axel down to the floor, causing his to flail about for air. He sputtered in anger as he stood up and barged in Demyxs room. "What the ---" He stopped and realised what he was looking at. Demyx stood there, sheepishly. And naked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Axel stared at him, as if Demyx had fianlly lost it.

"Shut up!" Demyx pulled Axel completely inside and shut the door.

"Why you been acting so weird?" Axel pulled his arm away, giving Demyx room a look over. Everything was soaked, things had fallen off the walls, and the ceiling was dripping.

Demyx took a deep breath, and let it out. "WellIgotonthecomputerandcheckedoutachatroom,sawsomegirlstalkingaboutsomething,soIcheckeditoutandIendedupreadingsomestoriesaboutguyshavingsexandnow Im Addicted to it." Demyx whined, running his hands through his amazingly still styled hair.

Axels jaw dropped. "Wait...So you're telling me, you're getting turned on by guys having sex?"

The dirty blonde nobody cringed and nodded, starting to pace nervously around his room, again, still naked.  
Axel grinned, deciding to take this chance. "You know what the cure is, dont you?"

Demyx looked over at him confused. "A band?"

Axel smacked her palm against his forehead. "No. I meant a cure for your little addiction."

Demyx practically slammed Axel into his bed, water squirting out of it as his did so. "What is it? Tell me. Im desperate enough to try anything!"

Axel grinned up at Demyx, closing the distance between them, pushing his lips against the Water mage. Demyxs eyes widened in surprise, eventually relaxing into Axels advances.

Their lips moved, ever so slowly, before Axel pried Demyx open with his tongue. There was a grunt, and then there was a battle of the mouths, fingers begining to glide into red and blonde hair. Their bodies began to slowly sweat with their actions, the bed making squishy noises still being soaked with water, Axel actually not minding.

The red head moved his mouth to Demyxs jaw, nipping there before moving on down his neck. "You know," He breathed against the flesh. "You're taking it."

Demyx blushed, half under the ministrations of Axel, half of the thoughts of the pain described in the fanfictions. "I-I guess. S-S-sure. Whate-ever."

Axel grinned yet again. "Alright. Sit up."

Demyx look at him in confusion. "For what?"

Axel rolled his eyes, then his hips. "Ride me."

"Oh fuck." Demyx cursed outloud, Axel slamming into him unprepared. "Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fucking fuck."

The was a strained laugh in the middle of the plasure from Axel as it began.

Groans, grunts, and moans could be heard throughtout, and literally out of the room as Zexion passed by. He took one sniff and wrinkled his nose before hurrying down the hallway and farther away as possible as he could get from the room.

* * *

So, sorry. No major graphic sex, because Im lame like that. Haha...


End file.
